


School (it's not about that)

by loosingletters



Series: Lost Tales of Gotham [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham Academy (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Graduation, High School, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: Damian graduates from high school (despite attending university classes already) and his friends have a lot of fun.





	School (it's not about that)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt!

Shockingly, Damian didn’t hate school. Was that because Gotham Academy had an exchange program with Gotham U that allowed him to attend university classes while spending the breaks with his friends?

Yes, absolutely.

His education level had already been almost university level when he’d moved to Gotham. He could have written a bachelor thesis about the history of America, but otherwise, his knowledge had been somewhat arbitrary. His previous classes had focused on what his teachers had deemed relevant for the heir of the Demon.

Battle strategies, yes. Music, no.

As much of a bore most classes at the Academy were, Damian was glad he had attended it. His socialization skills had been more than just lacking. Looking back at his ten-year-old self, Damian recognized that he had desperately needed the interactions and the friends he had found.

And now he would need to let go of them.

“Oi, earth to Damian. Are you still here with us?”

Damian caught Maps’s hand in front of his face and shot her an unimpressed look Jason fondly called The Dis-bat-approvement Glare.

The dark-haired girl smiled at him and twisted her hand out of his grip without any effort. Maps was quite the escape artist nowadays after all the hours their little “school improvement” club had put into training. The club’s name was a bit of a misnomer given that they basically just repainted some walls and cared for a vegetable garden, but the official founding of the club had come with the key to the gym, and as long as nobody told them what to do, they’d been busy learning self-defense.

It would be much harder to meet up regularly now. Olive wasn’t even staying in the states, heading to France for an exchange program.

“What is it, Maps?” Damian asked.

“Have you asked Jon yet?”

Damian frowned and crossed his arms. “Asked him about what?”

“Prom, duh. We talked about it last month, remember? How you’re not taking anyone to prom anyway, Jon goes to a different school and isn’t graduating yet anyway and that it would be nice if the whole group could be here together at least one last time before we say ‘bye, bye high school’?”

Oh, right. That. 

That talk gad definitely happened while all of them were busy with a new upstart villain. If Damian recalled correctly, Maps had shouted at him while he’d been busy using Colin to reach a flying monkey.

“Don’t worry,” Damian replied. “I texted Jon right after-”

Damian stopped talking.

Oh fuck.

Besides him, Olive looked up from her physics notes for the first time in an hour. Of course, she was grinning. “You forgot.”

“Maybe,” Damian said. “But you can’t prove I’m texting Jon right now to ask him.”

* * *

**ME  
**Jon, do you have time this weekend?

**S’UP BOI KENT  
**Dad wanted to go to the FoS maybe y???

**ME  
**It’s prom this weekend.

**S’UP BOI KENT  
**OMG YES!!!!!!

**ME  
**And since all of us are graduating, we thought it would be nice if we could spend the evening together.

**S’UP BOI KENT  
**SIGN ME THE HECK UP

**ME  
**Jon, I haven’t even finished could you please just for one second let me end my sentences?

**S’UP BOI KENT  
**Y??? The Super Squad

**ME  
**Nobody but you voted for that name.

**S’UP BOI KENT  
**Is graduating

**S’UP BOI KENT  
**leaving poor me behind to suffer HS a l o n e.

**S’UP BOI KENT  
**Not even just in a different city but all alone

**S’UP BOI KENT  
**So you want me to go to ur fancy school party w/ u to go out with a boom

**S’UP BOI KENT  
**Not literally ofc

**S’UP BOI KENT  
**OMG DO U HAVE LIKE RICH PEOPLE APPLE JUICE

**S’UP BOI KENT  
**APPLE CIDER???

**S’UP BOI KENT  
**DAMIAN PLS

**S’UP BOI KENT  
**I NEED TO KNOW

**ME  
**The party starts at 5PM, please be at the manor at 4PM.

* * *

Damian looked up from his phone, staring into the eager faces of Maps and Olive whom he would not grant this victory.

“Jon will come,” Damian replied shortly, keeping his voice even.

“Sweet!” Maps cheered while Olive asked: “Did you tell him to make sure your suits match?”

Silence fell over the room.

“Wait-”

“Does Jon even have-”

“I’m calling him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
